Lore story: Humans and Monsters
by MegaToastReviewer
Summary: (Note thos story involves my world in terraria called Tree World so it may not make sence i tried) Here is the story of the Champion, Madevea and the townspeople of Youth.
1. chapter 1

-hey heres something new i played terraria (5 stars by the way) and i thought hmm... FANFICTION! so here we have it! Enjoy the lore, terrarians! Oh and this is a lore that takes place in my world called Tree World on terraria so i might not make sence but im trying my best here and the 'hero' is female and is named Madevea.

After the champion of the town of Youth defeated the creature known as Skeletron, Madeava explored the dungeon as well as look for prisoners. She found two prisoners, one a cute girl name Selah, and the other was a goblin named Xenos. She helped them through the dungeon, up to the surface, and led them to the town of Youth. The Old Man that turned into Skeletron came to live in the town as well. The town celebrated the victory of the defeat of Skeletron, but the Old Man didn't celebrate. No he spend the time in his house, making clothes, when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door to see, Madevea.

"Oh Madevea, what aare you doing here?" He asked.

"Well i thought i should stop by and check on things, so how do you like your home?" She asked.

"It's quite lovey, thanks so much for welcoming me to the town." He said, soundind somewhat sad.

"Why wouldn't i welcome you?" Madevea said, confused.

"I think you already know why." He said, sounding really serious.

"I don't know what you mean sir." She said.

"I WAS THE DANM SKELETRON!" He screamed at her. She looked at him like he was about to shoot her in the face with a arrow.

"I'M THE SAME PERSON WHO LOCKED UP SELAH AND XEROS DAMN IT!" He was still screaming but now tears were streaming down his face.

"Why, why did you REALLY save me. I was better off dead. I mean I killed peaple! I'm a murderer damn it." He was babbling so much that she could barely understand him.

"...Look i saved you because...i saw you walking around the dungeon, all alone. When i heard about your curse and how to break it, i had to help." She said.

"..." Was all he said before hugging her tightly. At that moment the town heard the screaming and FINALLY came in the house to see them hugging. Talk about awkward, right?

After that Madevea found a way into the underworld but first she had to make a hard decision, sbe collected voodoo dolls, all of the townspeople, one would have to go in the lava to summon the keeper of the underworld, and that one would kill the person in a instant. She rallied all the townspeople in town square and asked who is willing to sacrifice there life for the hope of humanity. Ryan (The Guide) raised his band.

"Ryan, you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"For the hope of humanity, yes." He said. With that she traveled to the underworld and defeated the keeper of the underworld. She was a hero, to not oonly the town, but the world.

-Welp that was the longest thing i have ever written before. Hoped you all liked it and follow me if you want.


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone heres another chapter. oh i wanted everyone to know that i do NOT own the rights to Terraria, Re-Logic does. i own my OCs and thats that. Anyway, enjoy! oh and theres a bit of romance in the chapter so... u have been warned.

Madevea sat down in her throne. Now the Chapion of not only the town of Youth, but the world as well. LoLost in her thoughts, she finally heard the knocking on the door. She onpened it to see her crush, the Arms Dealer, Andrew. She tried to hide her blush. "A-Andrew! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well thought i should visit, congratulations on defeating the WOF." He said. "The what?" She asked. "The townspeople are calling the wall of flesh W.O.F. to make it shorter." He said. "Oh..." Madevea said as she looked at his chest, he had no shirt on just his coat! "Um...my eyes are up here." He said. "What?" She said. "Stop staring at my chest, right now." He said. She looked him in the eye and...smashed her lips to his. He then kicked her in the stomach. "Ow!" She yelled in pain. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" He yelled. "I gave you a kiss, dumb ass!" She said as she kicked him in the leg. "Ow!" He yelled in pain. (Ironic, right?) "Thats what you get, bitch!" She said asas she shoved him out the door. She then sat behind the door and cried. " _So much for a fuckin' crush"_ She thought.

(time skip to a day later)

She woke up to a knocking on the door. She got up and answered it to see...her crush, Andrew. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She said sleepily. "Came here for this." He said as he pounced on her, and smashing his lips to her's.

(Time skip to 1 hour later)

After a hour of...i think you know what they did i ain't saying it, they both fell asleep. And yes they're dating now. *Author dabs* "YEAH SCREW THE SHIPS OC CHARACTER WITH ARMS DEALER BOOM!" The author yelled. That it for now people the story lives on in the next chapter!


	3. Important AN

-hey everyone i wanted to know if you all want me to continue the story. Also i have some ideas for other stories but i don't think there that good. I'll list them in another A/N, but now i have to tell all you this really important thing. You see... I might be leaving for awhile... i just don't think my writing is good anymore. So if youyour reading this just know that this is kinda a "goodbye for now" short of thing. i promise that I'll continue the story but... I'm not sure when. If you do like the story please leave feedback to tell me how my writing is. Bye for now!


	4. Possible last AN

hey everyone. im so sorry for not making anymore chapters. i just... lost hope for this story. i don't know what im going to do with this story. i just wanted to make a tiny story but now, thinking big. i wanted to post this a/n because im going on hiatus with . so sorry i just don't think my writing is good anymore and... anything i do to be honest. so yeah bye everyone. i don't know if I'll return or not but plz don't hate me. bye!


End file.
